


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by Islands_Of_Gay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Child Abandonment, Crying, Developing Friendships, Emotional Manipulation, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Teenage Parents, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islands_Of_Gay/pseuds/Islands_Of_Gay
Summary: A wholesome AU that my friend and I made for the Dream SMP.It takes place in the town of Pogtopia, on SMP Street, a quaint wooded road on the outskirts of Pogtopia. Here we set our scene, where shenanigans will take place, friendships will be made, relationships formed, and even new lives begin. We will watch and wait as the world changes around the folks living here, for better or for worse.I hope you all enjoy and if you do have any ideas for upcoming stories, please don't hesitate to let us know via the comments!
Kudos: 1





	1. List of Charaters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick character list to give you an idea of who all may make an appearance, as well as a short character description. These descriptions are just funny little fillers for the longer ones that will be posted later! I hope you all enjoy and if you do have any ideas for upcoming stories, please don't hesitate to let us know via the comments!

Philza Minecraft, the neighborhood child adopter

Awesamdude A.K.A Sam, the neighborhood cool uncle

Capitan Puffy A.K.A Puffy, the neighborhood cool aunt

Ponk, Sam’s significant other

Badboyhalo, the neighborhood baker

Skeppy, BBH’s husband

Sapnap, BBH’s devil spawn arsonist child 

Karl Jacobs, Sapnap’s boyfriend

Alex ‘Quackity’, Sapnap’s other boyfriend

Technoblade, A.K.A Techno, A.K.A Orphan Beater, Philzas oldest along with Wilbur

Wilbur Soot A.K.A Music man, Philzas oldest along with Techno

Ranboo, A.K.A Memory Boy, Philzas adopted child that one of his sons let in

Tubbo, A.K.A Bee Boy, Philzas adopted child who was left on his doorstep

Tommy, A.K.A Trouble Maker, Philzas youngest

Dream Cornelius, Puffy’s son who has caused many problems in the neighborhood

George, Dream's 'only best friends no homo only friends’ bestie

Sally Soot, Wilbur’s girlfriend, later wife

Fundy, Sally and Wilbur’s son

Niki Nihaachu, Puffy’s friend and one of Eret's Roommates

Eret, George’s adoptive father

Jack, he’s just vibing. All the vibes

Schlatt, the funny alcoholic


	2. Heights and Ages of Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This is just another world-building chapter, as this time we are on to everyone's ages and heights! For the sake of the timeline of this storyline and world, most of the characters are older than they actually are. This is just to make the story more cohesive and make sense. Once again, I hope you all enjoy and if you do have any ideas for upcoming stories, please don't hesitate to let us know via the comments!

Philza - 45, 5’6  
Awesamdude - 45, 6’5  
Capitan Puffy - 38, 5’4  
Ponk - 45, 5’9  
Badboyhalo - 42, 5’7  
Skeppy - 40, 5’9  
Sapnap - 20, 5’11  
Karl Jacobs - 20, 5’11  
Alex ‘Quackity’ - 20, 5’8  
Technoblade - 24, 6’4  
Wilbur Soot - 24, 6’2  
Ranb00 - 18, 6’6  
Tubbo - 17, 5’5  
Tommy - 16, 6’0  
Dream Cornelius - 21, 6’3  
George - 23, 5’8  
Sally Soot - 23, 5’4  
Fundy - 6, 3’8  
Niki Nihaachu - 30, 5’4  
Eret - 45, 6’3  
Jack - 28, 5’8  
Schlatt - 43, 5’10


	3. List of Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is, essentially what the title says. I have made a list of all the relationships everyone has, so it will be a bit easier to understand some of the characters! I am also unsure of some of the CCs' stances on ships (Mainly with those under the Marriage category), So if there is information that says they are not okay with ships, please feel free to let me know in the comment. Now, without further ado, enjoy this last short filler chapter before we get into the meat of the book!

Married People -  
\- Ponk and Sam  
\- BBH and Skeppy  
\- Wilbur and Sally

Dating People -  
\- Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity  
\- Puffy and Niki

Sibling Sets -  
\- Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo

Friend Sets -   
\- Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity  
\- Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo  
\- Dream, Sapnap, and George  
\- Sapnap, Tommy, and Ranboo  
\- Jack and Niki  
\- Fundy and Tommy  
\- Skeppy and BBH  
\- Karl, Sapnap, Quackity, and Tommy  
\- Tommy and Ranboo  
\- Tubbo and Ranboo  
\- Tommy and Tubbo  
\- Sam, Philza, Puffy, and Bad

Parents and Their Kids -   
\- Philza - Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo  
\- Puffy - Dream  
\- Eret - George  
\- BBH - Sapnap  
\- Wilbur & Sally - Fundy  
\- Schlatt - Tubbo

Enemies -  
\- Dream and Techno  
\- Dream and Tommy  
\- Dream and Ranboo  
\- Dream and Sapnap (Kinda)  
\- Wilbur and Eret  
\- Niki and Sally  
\- Schlatt and Wilbur  
\- Schlatt and Tommy  
\- Schlatt and Quackity


	4. Character Backgrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the descriptions for everyone! Here we have everyone's character backgrounds, which include familial relationships, romantic relationships, and friendships. It also gives, well background on the character such as parents and where they were born, as well as species. I hope you all enjoy the craziness that is this AU and if you have any ideas for future stories, please feel free to let me know in the comments!

Philza - Philza Minecraft is a father of five children, two of which he has adopted. Shortly after Tommy was born, Philza’s wife left him with their three children. He is a highschool friend of Sam and Puffy’s. He was verbally abused by his ex-wife which eventually got worse until his wife left him. He trusts Sam and Puffy enough to leave his children to them in the event that he somehow mysteriously dies, even though that will not happen any time soon. Phil enjoys spending time with his family and friends and often tries to set up some neighborhood events which usually end in someone getting sick. They are fun nonetheless. Phil is an avian and enjoys taking his children on flights every once in a while. Phil is Ender-born, like many of his friends. While in the End, his wings are more elytra-like, while in the overworld they are more bird-like. Phil has wings that are gently tucked behind him when he is either happy or relaxed even still his wings are quite noticeable. His wingspan is a hefty 16 feet. When he is angry or upset his wings will be mainly outstretched which can be quite scary given the mood. Phil is a sensible height of 5’6, only taller than Tubbo...by an inch. He has shoulder-length blond hair and a very maternal look, despite being very much a male. His hair is normally kept in a half-up, half-down style, usually accompanied by a braid at Techno's instance. 

Sam - Awesamdude, more commonly known as Sam, is a highschool friend of Phil’s, who also happens to be his next-door neighbor. Sam lives with his husband, Ponk, who he has been married to for about 8 years. Because of his close relationship with Phil, he was named a guardian of Phil’s children, and yes, I mean all 5 of them. While Phil is still alive and kicking, Sam felt very honored to be trusted enough to be made a guardian of the children. Sam is one of the many half-breeds in SMP, being a half creeper. This has led to Sam having some pretty cool features, such as having deer-like legs that are scaly towards the bottom and fluffy further up as well as his ears, which are scaly around the base but fluffy towards the tips. He also has the telltale sign of creeper genes, hating cats and hissing at them anytime they come near him. Sam is about 6’5, easily making him one of the taller folks in the neighborhood. He has dark green hair, with lighter green streaks that he keeps relatively short, save for in the back where it is longer. He keeps his hair short for his job, which is the police chief and warden at the prison in town. All of the kids normally flock to Sam and Ponk's house, as they are a 'safe place' and give them all advice.

Puffy - Puffy is the mother of the neighborhood. Being one of two women who live there, she is the one who dishes out the most motherly love to the kids and her fellow neighbors. Much like Sam, Puffy is a half-breed, sharing her parentage with a sheep (from her fathers’ side). This has shown up in the form of extremely fluffy white hair, that has the texture of sheep's wool, a pair of ram's horns on the side of her head, and sheep-shaped legs. She is also one of the smaller neighbors, sitting at a quaint 5’4. Puffy is the mother of Dream, who is the neighborhood trouble maker, much to her disapproval. Puffy has tried her best to raise her son after her husband died, but Dream acted out due to lack of a father figure, or so Puffy thinks. In reality, Dream is just a bully, but Puffy will not see that logic as he is her little Duckling. Puffy has since entered a relationship with Niki, who has made her very happy in recent years as the two are very much in love with each other.

Ponk - Sam's husband. Not much is known about Ponk unfortunately. He has lived in Pogtopia his whole life and had gone through high school with Sam and everyone else in the neighborhood, however he wasn't close with any of them, only becoming close with them due to marrying Sam. He has become very close with the other parents in the neighborhood, despite him and Sam not having kids of their own. At this point, Phil and Bad's kids are like Sam and Ponk’s so he can have parental talks with them.

Bad Boy Halo - Bad has lived in the neighborhood the longest out of everyone who lives in the neighborhood, as he inherited his house from his parents. Bad has been school friends with Phil, Sam, and Puffy since around freshman year. Bad is half Ender-born and half Nether-born, his parents being the Wither and the Ender Dragon. When Bad was trying to get in terms with his sexuality he tried to convince himself he wasn’t gay and had a girlfriend for about a year before she got pregnant. She didn’t want to be a mother and handed over her parental rights to Bad right after Sapnap was born. No hard feelings between the two and she came to visit Sapnap until the age of around four before she moved away and on with her own life. Bad came to terms with his sexuality shortly after Sapnap was born. Bad is a great father and will not hesitate to turn the whole world upside down for Sapnap or any of the other children in the neighborhood. Despite his parents being the two largest mobs, Bad sits at a very modest 5’7. He, like Sam, has deer-like legs, which adds an almost mythical look to his appearance. Bad also sports a very short set of horns, which measure about 6 inches tall, which is short for Ender-born creatures. On top of the horns, he has a very small halo, which in circles one of the horns. Neither of his parents had any idea what side of the family it came from, but they found it cute nonetheless. Bad also has pretty bad eyesight, a common trait among both Nether-born and Ender-born beings, so he wears glasses so he can actually see what he is doing.

Skeppy - Skeppy only moved into the neighborhood, because he moved in with Bad. Skeppy is an Overworld creature, although no one is really sure what he is. He went to the same school like everyone else but was never really close to any of the group. Skeppy became the chief of the fire department and got close to Bad once Sapnap grew older and couldn’t yet control his arson powers, so Skeppy would make weekly visits to Bads house because of the weekly fires. He and Bad became close quite quickly and that relationship eventually sprouted into a romantic relationship. The two eventually got married and Skeppy moved into the neighborhood after moving in with Bad. Skeppy is around 5’9 and his skin is speckled with diamond flecks, the most prominent area being his arms and face. Bad calls them 'kisses from the stars', as when in the light they twinkle like the stars, which Skeppy finds cute.

Sapnap - Sapnap the son of BBH and an unnamed Nether-born woman. Because of that Sapnap is 75% Nether-born, 25% Ender-born. Due to the fact he is majority Nether-born, he has the lovely ability to set things on fire, even if it is accidental. To help combat almost burning down his house every other week Bad taught Sapnap how to bake to help him calm down whenever he is stressed. Sapnap is currently dating Karl Jacobs and Alex Quackity, and is, according to his father “Gayer than him.” He met the two during middle school and was glad when they weren’t scared of him because of his pyrokinetic abilities. He and Dream have a love-hate relationship with certain things. Dream has manipulated him in the past which has caused a strain on their relationships which never really recovered. Their friendship went south in their senior year of high school. After that Sapnap visited Dream once while Dream was in prison to tell him that he needs to shape up and maybe they can mend their broken friendship, but those were empty promises. Sapnap stands tall at around 5’11, taller than both of his fathers (adoptive and not). He is not bothered much around heat, and when stressed or using his pyrokinetic abilities his eyes turn to an ombre orange that spooks a few people when they are not used to it. His hands are scarred up from misuse of fire which never healed correctly because he would always mess them up again after getting them patched up. Along with glowing eyes, small fire trails behind him when he is in one of his episodes. Sapnap usually cannot control when he starts these sudden spells but tries his best to keep them under control. 

Karl Jacobs - Karl lives in Pogtopia, just on the pure opposite side making it about a 30-minute drive to visit Sapnap. He mainly spends most of his time with Sapnap only heading home when Sapnap manages to get in trouble for getting into different shenanigans with his boyfriends. Karl has the special ability to time travel. No one really knows his special ability and it causes some sort of gap in reality whenever he time-travels and appears in the Inbetween. The Inbetween is a dimension that only Karl knows and has access to. After these trips, he always ends up in the same place with hazy memories that he thought that he needs to remember. Karl is around 5’11 and born in the overworld. He has short brown hair and hazel eyes, one of Sapnap’s favorite features of Karl. Usually, he wears a multicolored hoodie, which can be recognizable to find him. Karl has a sweet personality and cares about the people who he cares about and will make sure that that is known. Karl enjoys traveling around the whole of the SMP discovering new things or ruins which causes a strain in his relationships, especially as he gets older. This love for adventure was actually the cause of he, Quackity, and Sapanp’s break up, as the three of them had different ideas of what they wanted. After this breakup, instead of coping like a normal person, he bottled up his feelings and set out on an adventure. He eventually came back to Pogtopia, settling down before Quackity moved in with him to escape an abusive relationship. They two lived as roommates for a little while before they got back together with Sapnap.

Quackity - Quackity is the boyfriends of Karl and Sapnap. Quackity currently resides in L’manburg but goes to school in Pogtopia due to the fact the education is better there. He is the most chaotic out of everyone he is around and has been sort of a bad influence on Tommy. One thing about Quackity is that he is very clingy and needs to be with someone constantly. It isn't really much of a flaw unless he's alone. Quackity is 5’8, making the shortest out of him, Karl, and Sapnap. He has wings but they're not as noticeable, as they are rather small. Quackity has black hair and usually wears a beanie, as he is a touch self-conscious of it. He enjoys bothering BBH, with who he has a very father-son like relationship. Quackity later ended up with Schlatt for a short amount of time after high school, as he, Sapnap, and Karl broke up due to different life goals. The relationship lasted 2 years, as Schlatt became more and more overbearing and abusive (verbally and emotionally). He then ran into Karl, who let him move in with him for a while after he had broken up with Schlatt. Quackity and Karl then got back together and had been dating for a few months by the time Sapnap was tossed back into the relationship. Luckily, the three of them are back together and are engaged to be married, much to BBH and Skeppy’s delight.

Technoblade - The eldest of Phil’s kids and Wilbur’s twin brother. Techno, like the rest of his siblings, is half Ender-born, half Nether-born, although he wound up with a heavy dosage of Nether-born genes, giving him the characteristic pointed ears and sharp teeth. However, due to some dormant genes on his mothers' side, the characteristics made him look more like a piglin than your average run-of-the-mill Nether-born. Because of this, Techno’s ears are more Piglin-like, keeping the pink tone, his canines curve more like boar tusks and his hair is a soft pink. However, despite how he looks, D.N.A tests have proved he is 100% related to Wilbur, and by extension, Phil. Techno is also the second tallest of Phil’s children, standing at 6’4, just ever so slightly shorter than Ranboo. He keeps his hair all done up in a braid to keep it from getting out of hand, which up until 3 years ago, Wilbur had to help him with. He is a brute of a child, easily being the strongest out of the 5 siblings although he is in reality, a big softie. He would do almost anything to protect his siblings and Phil. Techno, much like Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, and Ranboo, suffers from the voices. They can be rather docile at times, but other times they prove to be a nuisance. Luckily, he has his family to help him cope with the voices.

Wilbur - Wilbur is one of the oldest, tied with his twin Techno. Out of all the children Wilbur is supposed to be the role model for his younger siblings causing him to try and tiptoe around Phil so he doesn’t get into trouble. Wilbur has a profound passion for music and politics, staying up late into the night writing and playing his songs, or reading the many books his father owns about politics. Wilbur and Techno get into a lot of useless fights which causes the two to get banished into their room which causes even more bickering. Wilbur is close to Tommy especially as the two get older, and grow closer together. Surprisingly, and no matter how much Wilbur denies it he cares about his siblings a lot. A lot more than anyone would be able to understand. Wilbur doesn’t have the greatest eyesight in the world due to the fact that he is half Nether-born and half Ender-born, in fact, his eyesight is awful which is why he keeps another pair of glasses in his bag at all times just in case. Wilbur stands at a good 6’2 with brunette hair. Wilbur, like most Nether-born people, has pointed ears and teeth which can make people a bit intimidated at him, which he wonders why because when you get to know Wilbur he is just a huge teddy bear, especially with people he cares about.

Ranboo - Ranboo is quite literally the middle child, however, he does get to boast about being the tallest of Phil’s children. He sits at a monstrous 6'6, making him the tallest in the neighborhood. Ranboo is half End-born, half Nether-born, although he has no idea who his parents were. It is known for certain that one of Ranboo's parents was an enderman, which has gifted him his height and ability to teleport at random times, while the other is unknown. It doesn't bother Ranboo not knowing literally anything about his parents, because as far as he is aware, Phil is his parent. Due to his Enderman genetics, Ranboo has to be careful with water, as long exposure will start to burn him. He wound up with a rather interesting skin pattern, being split down the middle half white half black, with matching red and green heterochromia eyes. To add from being Ender-born, he has a rather large set of horns, measuring 11 inches, as well as a long, curling tail. Ranboo spends his time following behind Tubbo and Tommy like a lost dog, as he has become emotionally attached to the two younger boys. The three get up to all sorts of shenanigans, which almost always leads to a lecture from Phil. He is also the only one of the siblings to not be related by blood, as Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, and Wilbur all share a mother. This used to bother Ranboo, as he wanted to be part of the club, but he has since gotten over his jealousy of it. He, much like Tommy, also has trauma from Dream being a manipulative asshole. He and Tommy lowkey bounded over it, thus strengthening their friendship. 

Tubbo - Tubbo is the second youngest of Phil’s kids and is the first of the adopted spawn. He is half-siblings to Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur, sharing a mother with the boys. He does have a different father, being Schlatt, who left him at Phil’s house when he was 4. He doesn’t remember Schlatt all that much, so he considers Phil to be his father. Tubbo is the smallest out of the 5 siblings, sitting at 5’5, but his personality more than makes up for it. He looks like a very small version of Schlatt, having a small set of ram horns and goat-like legs. However, unlike Schlatt, he has bright blond hair, which comes from a dormant gene on his mothers' side. When he got to Phil’s house, he and Tommy immediately became attached at the hip, not wanting to be apart from each other for longer than a minute, at most. This later extended to Ranboo when he joined their crazy little family, thus completing the ‘traumatized kids’ trio. Tubbo enjoys cuddling and being a small clingy fuck, because it’s Tubbo and he has abandonment issues. Tubbo is fairly easygoing and easy to talk to. He is much more a follower than a leader and is one to get pushed around more often than others. This has caused problems in the past and has caused strains in relationships which thankfully healed. Tubbo is so willingly ready to die to save either Tommy or Ranboo due to his nature.

Tommy - Tommy is Philza’s youngest son which Tommy is not ecstatic about. He gets to share a room with who he considers his best friends, Ranboo and Tubbo. Out of all of Phil’s children, Tommy has gotten into the most shenanigans which usually cause him to have been hurt in some way or breaking something important. On many occasions, he has broken one of Sam’s or his own windows mainly by accident. He and his dear brother Techno have been put in a cell on many occasions, highlighting the time the two beat up a group of 7-year-olds and lost horribly. Sam put them in a holding cell waiting for their father to come to collect them. Tommy is a blond, lanky boy at the height of 6’0. Tommy, like his brothers, is also half Ender-born and half Nether-born. He has taken up more of the Ender-born looks from his father which include still pointed teeth but not as much as a Nether-born child would have. Tommy is also more prone to getting cuts and bruises, unlike his other brothers, thanks to his Ender-born genetics, he gets teased by the two to ‘have thicker skin’ which usually ends with a kick in the shin from Tommy. Getting to know Tommy will be awkward at first, but the more you get to know him the more he acts as his regular self. His natural self. Tommy can and will get his petty revenge if someone manages to piss him off, which isn’t that hard if you're one of his brothers. Tommy is closest with Tubbo and Ranboo thanks to spending most of his day with the two. Dream doesn't get along with Tommy due to the fact when Tommy first started going to middle school (the middle and high schools were connected due to the size of Pogtopia) Dream thought that he was great prey for his fun little games causing some nice little trauma for the boy which he will have to deal with in his later teens. Tommy has some major attachment issues, clinging to anyone who gives him the slightest bit of attention. Thanks to that he has many people who give him the slightest bit of attention.

Dream - Dream is the only child of Puffy’s. Dream is a trouble maker and has caused plenty of problems. Dream is basically a manipulative megalomaniac, who is intensely opportunistic. He has managed to somehow screw up all of his friendships and others' friendships, as well as causing trauma to a few 16 to 18 years olds thanks to this. Dream has always been a delinquent child mainly to the fact that he was born angry at the world. Dream feels as if he doesn't have all the power than he has failed in his goal in life. When Dream doesn’t get his way he stresses out and goes to twist people's words on them and convince them that they are the problem and not dream. He has a soft spot for George and Sapnap, even though later his friendship with Sapnap gets strained due to the fact that Sapnap didn’t agree with the idea of manipulating a bunch of children to get his way. Dream stands at 6’3 with dirty blond hair. He wears the mask he is usually seen with due to the fact he doesn’t like it when people know how he looks. Dream is half Nether-born and half Overworld thanks to his mother. Even after all the awful things he has done he tries to be nice, even though it ends with yelling and Dream convincing George to slash the tires of some poor random person's car with him.

George - George was born on the edge of Pogtopia and L’Manburg living with Eret until around 17 when he moved and got an apartment with Dream. George is not that big of a fan with physical touch just as his personal preference. George is more affectionate when alone with the people he cares about than in public much to Dream and Sapnap’s dismay but in all they respect George's boundaries. George is around 5’8 being the shortest out of the ‘Dream Team’ respectfully named by Dream. George wears mainly blue due to the fact that it is his favorite color. He also has clout goggles. Why? Because he likes how they look. That's why!

Sally - Sally was born and raised in L’manburg, only going to school in Pogtopia thanks to the fact that the education there was great. She met Wilbur when the two were around 16 and they hit it off instantly. Around a year later she got pregnant with Fundy and the two decided that they needed to tie the knot. The day she met the rest of the Minecraft household she was welcomed into their house instantly, along with a now emotionally attached Tommy. She and Wilbur got married shortly after the announcement of Fundy’s birth. She and Wilbur moved to L’Manburg much to Tommy’s dismay. According to Wilbur, their situation was much like Romeo and Juliet without the death. Sally is a fully Overworld-born creature. Sally has bright orange hair and a pair of fox ears to match. She also seems to have gills which are way more noticeable whenever she's in the water. She has baby blue eyes and a smile that could melt anyone's heart and is around 5’4. Sadly, Sally developed a rare form of cancer when Fundy was around 6 which she sadly passed away from after endless attempts to save her. 

Fundy - Fundy is the son of Sally and Wilbur. He was born in L’Manburg but spent most of his time growing up in Pogtopia. The reason he spent so much time in Pogtopia was because Phil would watch him while Sally and Wilbur worked. Due to constantly being at Phil’s, Fundy developed extremely close relationships with his uncles, especially Tommy. Fundy was called ‘Tommy’s little shadow’ because he would essentially follow him around like a shadow. Tommy thought it was cute, seeing Fundy as his little side-kick and partner in crime. Fundy sits at 3’8, as he is only 6. Much like his mother, he sports bright red hair and a fluffy pair of fox ears, while he ended up with Wilburs eyes and facial structure. 

Niki - Niki lived in L’Manburg for a while until ultimately moving into Pogtopia. Niki seems quite kind, and that is because she is! Niki was very generous and thoughtful, giving people she cares about gifts which she specialized in her bakery. While Niki keeps to herself she is by no means a pushover. She is independent and resilient. When Schlatt took over as mayor of L’Manburg she was very vocal with her disapproval, heedless of the danger that she was ultimately putting herself in. Niki is Overworld-born with shoulder-length pink hair and standing to about 5’4. She is close with Wilbur, Puffy, and Jack considering them her closest friends.

Eret - Eret is Geroge’s adoptive father, having adopted him when George was 3. Eret is most known in the neighborhood for being a loner, as he does not interact with the others all that much. It’s not because the folks in the neighborhood weren’t welcoming, they were very welcoming, Eret just prefers to be left alone. Due to this, he is a very mysterious person, as not much is known about his past. The one thing that was found out about him, however, is that he was once the king of a small kingdom to the south of Hiililohko. He was overthrown in a coup, just a week after he had been crowned. That was when he ran into a baby George, who had been orphaned (don't tell techno that he was an orphan) from the violent coup, so not wanting to leave the child behind, Eret took him with him as he fled to Hiililohko. He then changed his name to Eret, gave George his name and they’ve lived on SMP street ever since. While he is barely seen around the neighborhood, people do know what he looks like. Eret stands at about 6’3, a common height in the neighborhood. A feature that is not very known about him, however, is that he has pure white eyes. This is most commonly associated with a legend of the world and actually played a role in why Eret was overthrown. 

Jack - Not much is known about Jack, just the fact that he lives in an apartment with Eret and Niki. Jack stands at around 5’8 and is a Nether-born entity as both of his parents are from the Nether. He is known for his 3-D style glasses, which make him look sort of like a ‘gamer’, as Tommy put it.

Schlatt - Schlatt was never really anyone's friend in high school, kind of the outcast. Schlatt is completely an overworld entity thanks to his parents. He currently resides in L’manburg by himself. The only family that Schlatt has is his son Tubbo, which he doesn’t have much of a relationship with. He had to give Tubbo away when Tubbo was a baby due to the fact that Schlatt's alcoholic tendencies were getting worse and he didn’t want to put Tubbo through the trauma that he would have most likely endured. Schlatt stands around 5’10 and one of his most noticeable features would have to be his ram horns and his abusive personality. Schlatt was also, unfortunately, a victim of Philza's ex-wife, as she was the main cause of his descent into alcohol abuse. Unlike Phil, however, Schlatt had no support system to help him after she left, which meant his bottles were his only help. Since Schlatt is Tubbo's dad and the only woman he ever had sexual relations with was Phil's ex-wife, I'm sure you can connect the dots as to why Phil was who Tubbo was left with. Despite being an absolute hot mess, Schlatt had enough sense to leave his son with the father of his half-siblings, who he knew would take care of Tubbo because he couldn't anymore. He was pretty upset he had to leave Tubbo, but it would be better for him to be raised in a loving household than in a dysfunctional one.


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's first encounter with the voices, and the one that scared Phil the most.  
> This chapter was written by my lovely co-author, Sincerely, who had the bright idea for this story during one of our late-night calls and is based on the headcanon that all the SBI family members have the voices.  
> As always, I hope you all enjoy and if you do have any ideas for upcoming stories, please don't hesitate to let us know via the comments

The sound of birds twittering in the crisp morning air was the first thing that Phil awoke to. The serene calm was strangely off, and he knew it. It was quiet, Too quiet. Phil stood up quickly, practically swaddling himself in his wings and the chilly air hit his bare arms after leaving the warmth of his covers. Phil who just wanted to shrug it off and not think much of it stood up and started to head downstairs. Damn it's cold today. The thought crept into his head as he trudged over to the fireplace to get a fire started. Part of him told him to see what's up with the silence, while the other half wanted to just sit and enjoy the silence for once. The two voices argued for a moment before Phil decided to get up and see what was going on.  


As Phil crept upstairs being careful not to make a sound. the thought that something was wrong kept bothering him and bothering him. At his point, he knew something was wrong. Phil walked the rest of the way quickly opening Wilbur and Techno’s room, the panic setting in. He scanned the room seeing the two in the room sleeping soundly. He sighed ever so softly before heading to the room that held the three youngest. He softly opened the door poking his head in to see if they were sleeping. He was almost relieved to see two of them sleeping soundly, until he realized, oh wait that's two not three. Where’s the third one? Phil just scoffed a bit “I won’t have a clue!” he yelled to himself as he left the room to look for the missing child. He quickly walked down the hall to his room to grab his jacket before heading downstairs calling out for the child to see if he was just hiding.  


“Tommy! Son? This isn’t fun.” He went to check Tommys usual hiding spots, but to no avail did he find him. He heard some shuffling near the back door and slowly walked over grabbing his sword in the process, just in case it was an intruder, but when nearing the door he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, only the fact that the door was wide open. That wasn’t good news. He stepped outside and a blast of colder air hit his face. It had to be no more than 15 degrees outside, which only made his worry grow. After pulling on his shoes he started to walk around his house.  


Phil spent a few moments looking for his youngest before he heard sniffling from a tree. He looked up in minor shock, only to see his youngest up inside the tree crying. A wave of relief washed over him in joy to know that he wasn’t somewhere badly hurt. That relief left as soon as it came when he realized that it meant that Tommy has been out in this cold weather for who knows how long. He quickly flew to where Tommy was and scooped him up into his arms. Tommy was ice cold!  


Phil quickly brought his son back inside wrapping him in a blanket and quickly making the younger some hot cocoa. Tommy looked like he just saw a ghost when Phil spotted him. He was relieved but terrified at the same time for multiple reasons.  


“Are you alright Tommy?” There was no anger in Phil's voice which helped him calm down a bit, but he was still scared. They told him to run. They told him to hide in the tree, so Tommy did, only to get stuck in the tree with no way to get down. The only thing that Tommy was able to muster was a small nod.  


“What went on Tommy? Why were you out there with no coat or shoes?”  


“Well...I-” Don’t tell him! He will hurt you! The voice in Tommy’s head spat at him. “It is nothing…” he quickly shook his head burying himself deeper into the blanket as if to tell Phil he didn’t want to talk about it which only caused more worry for the father.  


Phil just nodded and pulled the little Tommy burrito into his lap hugging him and petting his head in a soothing motion. Phil sat with Tommy until the young boy had fallen back to sleep. Moments after he felt Tommy drift off, Techno walked downstairs rubbing his eyes.  


“Oh! Hello Techno. There is food in the dining room. Techno gave him a weird look before nodding slowly and walking into the dining room to look at the pancakes which must have been recently made.  


“You’re never the first one up Phil. That is a fact.” Techno strolled by his father's side putting a hand on his head. Even though Techno was only 15 he was already taller than Phil (Although that is not much of a challenge to do.) “Are you sick???”  


Phil laughed a bit and shook his head, “Oh no! I am not sick. Something is up though.”  


Techno sat down next to him giving him an acknowledging hum. “What is up?” Phil frowned and motioned to the sleeping Tommy. “Woke up and he wasn’t in his room, but outside in a tree.”  


“In this weather?”  


Phil just nodded adjusting himself and Tommy to get comfier. “I honestly don’t know why he was out there. It made me worried.”  


Techno looked a bit confused and nodded a bit just eating his pancakes. He was also curious about what Phil meant that he found Tommy outside.  


The day went on like usual, other than the fact that Tommy was acting a little strange, they didn’t pay much mind to it. However, it reminded Techno of himself at one point. Scared and paranoid at something that seemingly didn’t exist. He wanted to bring it up but, whenever he did Tommy seemed to tense up at the slightest mention. It worried his older brother.  


Night slowly arrived for the household and Tommy looked and felt sick. He didn’t wanna go to sleep. He felt like something was out to get him. He couldn’t even trust the people who are his family. He just wanted to run and never turn back. He was scared and felt so alone. Tommy craved some sense of security. After he was sure that everyone had gone to bed for the night Tommy stood up creeping into the hallway. Tommy don’t! He’ll hurt you! Don’t see him...he's a liar. Tommy decided he was going to ignore the voices as he opened the room that led to his big brothers. The youngest slowly walked into the room climbing onto Techno's bed trying not to wake him.  


However Tommy didn’t get to have such great luck and Techno rolled over grabbing Tommy’s arm, scaring him to near death. “What are you doing?”  
Tommy looked near ready to just bolt out and be gone. When Techno saw the fright he gave the boy his gaze softened and he sat up looking at Tommy with a small frown. Tommy’s distress state worried Techno since it wasn’t like his little brother to act this way.  


“Tech you won’t hurt me right?” Tommy’s voice sounded like a fragile plate that was about to break. Those caught Techno really off guard.  


“What? No buddy! I would never.”  


“Well…” Tommy struggled with the words that he was trying to formulate. Sirens were going off in his head telling him not to tell his older brother. “Shut up!”  


Techno just raised an eyebrow and just hummed. “I didn’t say anything, but okay.”  


“No- Not you!” Something clicked for Techno and his heart broke for his little brother.  


“Tommy, yer not having voices are you?” He gingerly asked.  


Tommy’s voice hitched trying to find his words before stuttering out, “What? Where do you get that idea?!”  


“You know it’s okay to admit if you do Tommy. It is nothing to be ashamed of.” Techno pulled the smaller one into a hug rubbing his back, and that's when Tommy deflated into his big brother's arms.  


“But…”  


Techno shook his head before Tommy could finish. He stood up picking up Tommy. “Do you want to talk about it in the morning?”  


Tommy frowned for a moment before nodding slowly. Techno nodded and started off to his room before the blond latched onto his shirt. “Wait can I stay with you and Wilby tonight?”  


Techno just nodded going back to the bed sitting down next to Tommy. “Just get some rest buddy.”  


The next morning soon arrived and Techno was downstairs making breakfast for him and his little brother. The only reason for this was Tommy woke up at an ungodly hour and was begging Techno for food. The only logical thing was to get the small boy to shut up and make him breakfast.  


As soon as the boy finished his breakfast Phil walked downstairs. This is when techno decided to pull his father aside and explain what he had found out about dear ol’ lil Tommy. “Hey, Phil?”  


“What’s up Techno?” Techno stood there a moment before clearing his throat. 

“Well, you see. I think Tommy is having the fun thing we call voices.”  


“What? Why do you say that??” Phil’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his eldest.  


“Last night he came into my room and he looked distraught. I asked what was wrong and he said he couldn't say before yelling at me to shut up. Well, it wasn't at me but at seemingly nowhere.” Techno went over and picked up his brother. “Hey, Tommy? Can we talk about last night?” he sat down with the boy and Tommy just nodded with a small frown.  


“Yeah! They aren’t yelling at me anymore...so that's a good thing right?” Techno nodded with a hum.  


“Slightly Toms.” He just sighed and hugged him. “You know if you ever get those again, and you probably will, come talk to me. It is okay to have them and they won’t hurt you, as long as you don’t listen to them. Okay, bud?”  


Tommy’s face scrunched up. “But they say that you guys are all ba-”  


“The voices will lie. Isn’t that right Phil?”  


Phil just nodded and joined them in sitting down. “ There is no need to be ashamed of having them, buddy. I have them, Tech and Will have them, and heck, even Ranboo has them.” Phil assured.  


Tommy just nodded and leaned into them feeling a bit better from the whole situation. “Don't be scared to come with us, okay buddy?”  


Tommy just nodded slowly and smiled. “Thank you..”  


Tommy felt reassured that he wasn’t alone and that he had people to talk to if he ever needed to. They understood what he was going through and he was glad about it. He didn’t have to hide from them and that made the young boy feel better. Tommy wasn’t alone. He had a family to help him through the rough times, and that just made everything better.


	6. Do you want to come inside?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Ranboo joined the Minecraft household. It is a simple story filled with the adventures of Tubbo and Tommy and the addition of the half-enderman.  
> As always, enjoy this latest update and if you have any ideas for any future updates, please let me know in the comments :)

It was a cold and cloudy winter day. Phil had left for work already, leaving the boys alone with Puffy, who had come to the Minecraft household to watch them. Techno and Wilbur had run off to play with Puffy’s son Dream, leaving Tubbo and Tommy inside with her. Puffy was sitting on the couch with both the young boys, watching a movie. What the movie was about, she didn’t know as she was more concerned with keeping the two boys entertained. Thankfully, Tubbo and Tommy were enamored by the film which meant that Puffy could rest a bit. She let out a sigh of contentment, ruffling Tommy’s hair unconsciously. The small boy looked up at Puffy, giving her a wide smile before turning back to the movie. The three sat watching the movie for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only about 30 minutes. The sound of the film was soon drowned out by yells of the older boys, calling for Puffy to come outside. Worried, she got up to investigate what the three wanted, leaving Tubbo and Tommy on their own, which is a poor choice, really. Tommy watched as she left the room, before excitedly turning to Tubbo, a mischievous look on his face.  


“Puffy’s gone to check on the others.” He snickered.  


“Yeah? What were you thinking?” Tubbo asked his brother, tilting his head a bit.  


“I say we go play outside!” Tommy chirped, standing up. Tubbo smiled at the smaller boy.  


“Sounds fun!” He said excitedly, following Tommy’s suit. The two boys happily rushed out of the living room and into the main hallway of the house before running to the door. Tubbo grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, allowing the smaller of the two to bolt out before he slipped out himself, closing the door behind them. Once the door was closed behind them, the two boys took off down the street, laughing the whole way. The 0ther neighbors watched lovingly as the b0ys ran around, down the street, and to the wood that lay at the end of the cul-de-sac. 

Tommy led the way on their adventure, following a path that Techno and Wilbur had made when they were Tubbos' age. The path had become overgrown with ferns and fallen trees and the sunlight seemed to vanish the further they went. It was quite dangerous for two young kids to be out in that part of the woods, as the torches Phil had once placed had blown out, leaving the path open to mobs spawning. Alas, our two young explorers were painfully oblivious to that fact. By the time Puffy had come back inside, from an apparent bee sting, Tubbo and Tommy were long gone, leaving the poor sheep mom to panic. 

She had no idea where the two boys had wandered off to, and if Philza found out that she lost his kids? Puffy would never be allowed to watch them again. The boys had no idea of the panic they set loose, as they were more concerned with who could pick the most flowers. Tubbo was currently in the lead, with Tommy catching up. Tommy had wandered off a bit further from Tubbo, picking all sorts of pretty orange and red tulips, when he spotted something that didn’t quite look like a flower i.e, wasn’t a flower at all.  


“Tubbbbboooooo, come look what I found!” Tommy screeched. Tubbo perked up and looked at him, head tilting like a little goat.  


“Yeah? What did you find?” He asked before bounding over, his hooves making a light clip-clop sound on the stones. Tommy just pointed to what he found. Laying in the grass, amongst the flowers was a young boy, who looked to be a bit older than the two of them. Tubbo stepped back a bit.  


“Tommy…that looks like an Enderman..” He whispered to his younger brother. Tommy just looked at him and shrugged.  


“So? What’s it doin here? Don’t Endermen only show up at night?” Tommy asked, turning to Tubbo. Tubbo said nothing, nodding softly. Tommy’s face fell a bit as he looked up, trying to gauge what time it was to no avail. The only thing the two boys could use to even tell the time was the ever-quickly decreasing light around them. The boys shared a look before a rustling brought them back to the boy, who was now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He turned to face Tommy and Tubbo, who looked right back at him. His two-tone hair hung in his eyes, covering the orbs.  


“What are you..” Tommy indirectly asked, going to touch one of the horns that was growing from the boy’s forehead. He was about to grab it, when his jaw unhinged, much like an Enderman’ s in a long yawn. His sharp teeth literally inches away from Tommy, he let out a scream and backed away, bumping into Tubbo who was scrambling to get away from the now presumed young Enderman.  


“Tommy, let’s go!” Tubbo yelped, grabbing his younger brother's hand and pulling him up, running back down the path, leaving the now fully awake boy behind.  


The boy watched as the two now frightened children ran back out of the woods, watching in curiosity until he stepped out from his spot amongst the flowers and started following the path they had taken. He walked cautiously, hiding behind trees and leaving a trail of purple particles behind him. He poked his head out from behind one, blowing his hair out of his eyes before looking to see where the two had gone. It took him a few moments, as he was waiting for his eye to adjust before he spotted where they were standing. He came out from his hiding spot and started making his way over to them, however, just as he reached the border bushes, the two had already disappeared inside the house. The boy frowned softly but kept going before stopping at the house and knocking on the door. The sound of whispers could be heard, as the boy waited for the door to open. When it did swing open, showing the boy (Tommy) from before, the newcomer just waved.  


“⊑⟒⌰⌰⍜! ⋔⊬ ⋏⏃⋔⟒ ⟟⌇ ⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜ ⏃⋏⎅ ⟟ ⍙⏃⌇ ⟊⎍⌇⏁ ⍙⍜⋏⎅⟒⍀⟟⋏☌ ⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏁⍙⍜ ⍙⟒⍀⟒ ⎅⍜⟟⋏☌ ⌇⏁⏃⍀⟟⋏☌ ⏃⏁ ⋔⟒!” He chirped, looking down at the small boy who just seemed more scared. The two stared at each other for a moment more before Tommy spoke up.  


“I...I’m not afraid..of you, Ender-enderman!” Tommy stated loudly. Ranboo tilted his head.  


“Enderman?......is not….is not an Enderman. Is just Ranboo.” He stated, nodding at Tommy who just stared harder.  


“...Well then, not Enderman Ranboo, do you want to ..come inside or something? I mean...you must be cold...seeing as..you're not wearin any trousers.” Tommy said softly, holding the door open with his tiny little arm. Ranboo nodded enthusiastically.  


“Inside...inside warm, yes?”  
Tommy nodded again. “Yeah...yeah inside is warm.” And with that, he let Ranboo inside.  


And that my friends is the story of how Phil came home to Puffy being a nervous wreck due to almost losing his kids and the kids in question being all snuggled up on the couch with a half-Enderman.


End file.
